Hollow By Twilight
by Red Sonja of the North
Summary: The memory of the dark twilight was brought to the surface of his murky mind, and he was filled with confusion. What had happened? Why was everything wrong? And then he heard her laugh. And suddenly, everything didn't seem so hollow. PREQUEL


**A/N: Kind of a prequel to my "Broken by Twilight" story already posted. Seeing how well it turned out and my four (let's try and up it, shall we?) reviewers inspired me, I decided "Hollowed by Twilight" would be another good story. I already got another one in the works. **

**Not nearly as long as the first story, but "Hollow by Twilight" turned out longer than expected. But still, so please forgive me for the shortness of this story. **

**This is Link when he's still chained to the floor, and kind of floating in between reality and darkness. He's confused obviously, and is struggling to remember what had happened, while trying to figure out what was wrong with the Twilight that was tainting his home. **

**Midna was kind added, like you only really hear her laugh at the end, but it was meant to be MxL. As completely shown in Broken by Twilight which would be a messed up love triangle between Zelda-Link-Midna. Got it? Lovely. **

**This story is not Betaed, but I've been sick, every time I log onto play Fiesta I get DCed, and yeah. Trying to post this up quickly. **

**So, please, read and review. **

Chains rattled slightly in the slight breeze that whistled through the gaps of the rusted bars.

Hollowness filled Link's soul.

The air was cold, as was the frigid stone floor. Cool metal was enclosed around his ankle, leaving him attached to the nightmare. Terror struck him. Memories of anger and rage, or fear and pain. He fought to open his eyes, but his strength lacked.

_It's so hollow. _

He fought to remain calm, to remember what had happened. But throbbing pain was destroying his concentration as he fought to breath through the pain.

_Where was he?_

Link distantly remembered his friends being dragged a top a boar like monster, rode on by strange beings he had never seen before. His horse was roped into following, and he remembered the pain he had felt when sickening blow to his head.

He remembered waking, water surrounding him, the light cast in a strange way. Twilight.

Link recalled watching sun sets and sun rises, dusk and twilight at his special spot at the pond. He had always enjoyed watching the colors paint it in ways that mere humans could never dare to replicate.

The Twilight that had darkened his home was tainted. Destroying the simple beauty to everything. Nothing looked right in the strange light then. It seemed hollow, fake and dark. Deadly and angry. Hollowed by evilness, evilness that had taken his friends.

_His friends_.

The hollowness inside of Link dulled slightly, as he remembered there faces. He remembered the times he hated being the 'Big Brother' of the village, the children clinging to him in ways he never could have. They had looked up to him, wanted him to teach them things. They would spend day after day with Link entertaining them, and in the end, they would go home to their families-ones he would never have. Orphaned mysteriously, with only his name.

But he would have wanted it no other way. He had felt pride and joy, being considered an honorary member of their families, accepted into the small gathering of people.

And now, he had failed them.

Where were they? They were his pack… he needed his pack.

The hollowness returned, cracking his heart and crumbling it to dust.

He wished he never gave up his wooden toy to those boys. A toy, no doubt, but he might have been able to save at least one of his friends. They were not ready for that sword, wooden, but they were not ready. The damage it could have caused them… panic filled his body that they tried to fight. If they had fought, things might turn worse for them.

Guilt. Pain. Sickening hollowness.

The air grew colder as a door somewhere creaked. He felt the shadows around him, still and dead. He could hear the whisperings of people, and they were cowering and broken. Begging to be freed. The darkness was killing them slowly.

His ears twitched.

Small movement.

His body felt like lead, but his strength was returning. Slowly.

Metal, cold metal, dug into his leg, giving him the coppery scent that attacked his senses.

Where was he?

Why was it so cold, and who were these people moaning and pleaded?

Link wanted answers. The pain was overwhelming him.

He wondered dimly, about his 'family' at the village. He wondered if that stupid cat hadn't run away again, causing trouble. Link found himself lost in a memory of beauty, where he was free and pain free, holding the smooth wooden part of the fishing rod. Everything had been so fine then. It was hot that day, hot enough he had been thinking about jumping in the cool waters of the river.

With a sharp clang, he found himself brought back to the presence. The wind had started up again, bringing with the sound of chains rattling together, filling the cold air with their desperate cries.

Hollowness.

Suffocating hollowness.

The memory of the dark twilight was brought to the surface of his murky mind, and he was filled with confusion. What had happened? Why was everything wrong?

And then he heard her laugh.

And suddenly, everything didn't seem so hollow.


End file.
